<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comme mon père l'a été avant moi by FanWarriors_19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012968">Comme mon père l'a été avant moi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19'>FanWarriors_19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Planet Dagobah (Star Wars), Planet Hoth is Cold (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je suis un Jedi, comme mon père l'a été avant moi !", s'était exclamé Luke Skywalker en faisant face à l'Empereur avec toute sa fierté et toute sa dignité. Ceci est donc un recueil de tout ce qui fait de Luke un Jedi... comme son père avant lui.<br/>[Multi-contributeurs]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Absent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#1 - Absent</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen était un oncle aimant et attentif, mais pour Luke, il ne remplaçait pas entièrement son père absent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le fait qu'il ne savait presque rien de la vie qu'Anakin avait vécu, renforçait ce sentiment de manque, de vide. Et de honte, aussi, car Luke savait qu'Owen faisait tout son possible pour que son neveu vive heureux.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Académie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#2 - Académie</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le temps semblait venu. Luke avait repoussé l'échéance des années durant, sous le prétexte de chercher de nombreux textes et artefacts liés aux anciens Jedi. Désormais, maintenant qu'il avait demandé à Mara de devenir sa première véritable élève, il ne pouvait plus reculer devant sa mission : une Académie Jedi devait voir le jour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'ancien Ordre et sa disparition brutale restait constamment dans les pensées du jeune Skywalker, et il tentait d'en analyser toutes les fautes afin d'éviter qu'elles ne se reproduisent. Il était désormais porteur d'une responsabilité terrifiante, celle de recréer sur des bases plus saines, un Ordre Jedi qui prospérerait, et de garder ses futurs élèves sur le chemin de la lumière.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Accompli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#3 - Accompli</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pour qu'il devienne un jour un Jedi accompli, Obi-Wan l'avait aiguillé vers Yoda, sur Dagobah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke avait enduré toutes les épreuves presque sans broncher. Mais sa plus grande victoire, ce n'était pas d'avoir participé à la chute de l'Empereur. Non, il considérait la rédemption de son père comme son plus grand accomplissement de Jedi.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. S'accouder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#4 - S’accouder</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>S'accouder au bar, faire profil bas, se fondre dans la foule. Instinctivement, Luke savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour ne pas attirer d'attention malvenue – ou pire, Impériale – sur lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dans la pratique, il ne pouvait pas encore éviter toutes les interpellations malveillantes de contrebandiers et chasseurs de primes ivres.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Accueillant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#5 - Accueillant</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dagobah... Pas très chaleureux, pas très accueillant... Un Maître Jedi devait réellement avoir besoin de se cacher pour choisir une destination aussi boueuse et marécageuse...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke espérait tout de même que le Yoda en question n'était pas encore mort, et se révèlerait facilement trouvable – il n'était pas franchement tenté par une expédition sur toute la surface de la planète.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bourrasque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Auteure contributrice : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien">Isa'ralia Faradien</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>#6 - Bourrasque</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sur la planète Hoth, les conditions climatiques étaient affreusement difficiles, et Luke devait sans cesse lutter contre elles lors de ses rares sorties de la base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ce jour-là, une horrible tempête de neige s'était abattue sur lui, et même son Tauntaun se retrouvait en difficulté face au vent violent qui semblait souffler dans tous les sens. Les violentes bourrasques frappaient les côtes de Luke, et la neige qu'elles transportaient le faisait claquer des dents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ce fut un Luke Skywalker frigorifié qui rentra à la base rebelle ce jour-là, mais dans son malheur, il avait trouvé des points plutôt positifs : Chewbacca l'avait serré contre lui pour le réchauffer – même si l'odeur corporelle du Wookiee était définitivement à revoir –, et Leia avait pris soin du jeune homme en lui préparant un grand mug de thé bien chaud.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>